Russell Northrop
Russell Northrop is a student at Bullworth Academy, and the leader of the Bullies clique. He was voiced by Cody Melton. Character Description Russell is a tall and very large student with reddish brown hair in a bowl cut. He has incredible strength, able to lift a fully grown man into the air with one arm. He wears a white Bullworth school shirt which is untucked, and denim jeans. Unlike his fellow Bullies, Russell wears brown boots instead of sneakers. Has a tattoo on his bicep. In the winter, he is dressed nearly the same, only with the sleeves of his shirt rolled down and a black urban hat on his head. Characteristics Due to his size, Russell is possibly the most feared student on campus. He can sometimes intimidate, and attack the Prefects and other authority. He is also feared by many students and this maybe why the Jocks, Preppies, and Greasers don't bother with the Bullies, since they are no match for him, and he bullies them. He lives in the rich, Preppy dominated area of Old Bullworth Vale, suggesting that his parents may be relatively well off. Russell is the only clique leader who appears in the game outside of missions and can be found at the school gate or at the schools car park. Russell also utilises unique fighting moves, including a release powerbomb and Boston crab, and resembles The Hulk in build and strength. According to Vance, Russell was once in a psycho ward. In-game Role After Jimmy beats Wade in a fight at the beginning of the game, Russell attacks Jimmy. He is stopped by Mr. Hattrick before he can do any damage. Jimmy is later forced to pay Russell not to attack him, and retaliates at Gary's urge by breaking into Russell's locker and stealing a baseball cap. Russell remains a dangerous antagonist for all of Chapter 1, although as he never attends class, he's mainly easy to avoid. Jimmy does have a run-in with him in the dorm hallways at Halloween. At the end of Chapter 1, Gary tricks Russell and Jimmy into fighting each other in The Hole. When Jimmy wins the fight, Russell becomes his friend and firm ally for the rest of the game. Russell backs Jimmy up in several missions, including one that involves heading into Old Bullworth Vale for a revenge hit against the Preppies for backstabbing him. Much later, Russell, with a stolen police motorcycle, helps Jimmy break into the barricaded Townie hideout. After Jimmy helps him avoid the police, he helps Jimmy break back into Bullworth and end the fighting between the cliques. His final role in the story is chasing the Prefects after they steal Jimmy's slingshot. As Jimmy got the slingshot back after that mission, presumably Russell was able to take it back from them and give it to Jimmy. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Russell... likes to hurt people ...for Peace. *YOU'RE DEAD NEW KID, DEAD When walking around talking to himself *Inside Russell's thick skin, beat heart of warrior poet. *Haha, atomic wedgie made him bleed. *Russell would be barbarian king 1,000 years ago! *That meatball hero no match for my stomach! *I kept him trapped in that locker for three days! When Conversing with Other Bullies *Nurse told Russell, he has overactive glands. *Puppy calendars make Russell sad, in good way. *I can pick up nerd with one hand! *Russell feel your pain! When fighting *CRUSH, KILL, DESTROY! *GRRAAAAAARRRRR!! *KISS MY FIST! *RUSSELL SMASH! When losing a fight *Russell...go to heaven now? *Defeat tastes...bitter. After winning a fight *Russell is king! *I AM RUSSELL! FEAR ME! FEAR MEE! Insulting *Dork snot! *Russell smash stupid face! Physical Bullying *Say Russell rules! SAY IT! *HAHA DESTROYYYYYYYYY! While helping his friends in fight *BACK OFF! *GET OFF MY LITTLE BUDDY! Demanding money *Time to pay your Russell tax! When humiliated *Russell need to go shed single tear! *Russell feel so used! Hit in the groin *Owww! Russell's secret place! Hit by dead rat *Who start food fight? Others on Russell *Cornelius: Russell pushed me into a puddle this morning. *Donald: I heard Russell has an IQ of seven. *Vance: Watch out for Russell, I hear he was in the psycho ward. *Fatty: Russell smashed Donald's science project over his head. *Ivan: I heard Russell made a nerd eat a whole branch of a tree. *Miss Danvers: Ugh. Russell Northrop, please come to the office, which is up the stairs, next to the trophy cabinet. *Troy: Russell said he is gonna take out the Greasers this year. Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell Northrop, Russell